Cherry, I AM a Vampire
by Millie Ahtreide
Summary: A long time ago there is a legend in Uchiha Clan. Every a thousand years a male vampire will be mate with a human, that vampire and his mate are reincarnation of the Great Leader of Uchiha Clan, Indra and his beloved wife Nadeshiko. When their soul became one again they will bring prosperity to his Clan.
1. Chapter 1

Cherry, **I am** a Vampire

(c) 1999 by Masashi Kishimoto

~Prologue~

A long time ago there is a legend in Uchiha Clan. Every a thousand years a male vampire will be mate with a human, that vampire and his mate are reincarnation of the Great Leader of Uchiha Clan, Indra and his beloved wife Nadeshiko. When their soul became one again they will bring prosperity to his Clan. When Indra met his end he vow to the two deities of Uchiha Clan Izanagi and Izanami that he and his beloved wife will surely meet and fall in love again in the next life and thus Izanagi and Izanami answered his vow. Every thousand years a male vampire will born with a black crescent moon mark on his left palm. This story is about the third reincarnation of Inda, the youngest son of the current leader of Uchiha Clan, His Name is Uchiha Sasuke.


	2. Chapter one: An Invitation

Cherry, **I AM** a Vampire

(c) 1999 by Masashi Kishimoto

 **A/N thank you so much for Yuuki Zala for edited this fanfic! You are the best! And i will do my best in the future to not too making so much mistakes (heheheheh). Tell me what do you think of the story okay!**

Chapter one: An Invitation

~ Present time~

Sasuke P.O.V

I smirk as I looking at the full moon that shine brightly and illuminating my personal chamber through the half close veranda glass door.

"Tonight finally came." I whisper to myself. Slowly I walk to the veranda and close my eyes for a moment.

"Mangekyou Sharingan." In a flash my onyx black eyes change into red eyes with tomoe that spread and converge along the edge of my iris.

"My sweet Cherry, tonight is the day when both of us shall meet under the moonlight. After waiting for eight years only seeing you in my dream finally I can embrace you in this arms."

Sakura P.O.V

I hate it when Yamanaka Ino - AKA – my best friend since birth force me to come with her on her 'Oh-Wonderful-shopping-adventure', it always like this we go around the SUPER BIG mall for hours and help her choosing for her 'My-super-romantic-date-with-my-boyfriend-Sai' outfits. It's not that I don't want to accompany her or anything but this is too much, I've been having this weird hallucination that we been in this specific shop for the ninth times today. My legs are getting sore plus my wedges is starting to hurt me, I know I should have just wore sneakers or sandals but what is done is done I will just have to endure this pain for a little longer until Ino found whatever she wants to find.

One hour later we are done shopping and have decided to have dinner at a cafe that's not too far from my house.

"Sakura, do you still having that weird dream that you always having every full moon?" she suddenly ask. I look at her and nod.

"Since when again you start to having these dream?"

"I believe when I around ten or eleven year old."

"Sakura, yesterday when I was cleaning my fathers' study room I found something that may have something to do with your dream." She said with a low serious tone, I narrowed my eyes and waited for her to continue.

"The book said something about Vampire and his mate—"

"WAIT WHAT? VAMPIRE?" I cut her off. She had nodded and continue

"I do not really remember the detail but the story is about the Uchiha Clan, the founder of the Clan, Indra had made a vow that he will reborn or reincarnated or something like that." I bite my lip thinking what just she said, Vampire? Really? At this day?

"Uchiha Clan? It's just a fairy tale Ino, even if my weird dream has something to do with a myth, I'm just going to ignore it."

"Tell me again about your dream Sakura." I close my eyes for a little while and took a deep breath and open it again before telling her my story.

" At first it just a normal dream or more like a nightmare where I'm alone in a dark room and I was standing in front of the veranda door, and then a boy around my age shows up staring at me, I couldn't see him well but I knew he was staring at me. And on the next full moon the boy talk to me by the time I woke up in the morning I couldn't remember what he had said. Years after years it's the same the only thing it feels different because the boy is growing like me, his much taller now plus I can even see his face clearly now, he has deep onyx hair and eyes, his skin is pale—much paler than Hinata. I have the feeling he has been calling me. In my last dream it ended with him embracing me and whispered something."

"Can you remember what he said?" Ino ask.

"I don't remember, in fact I didn't even hear anything."

"Maybe you will tonight." I give her a question look.

"Sakura, tonight IS full moon." She said with a matter of fact tone.

Oh no, tonight is the night that I will meet him again.

After we were done eating, we said good bye to each other and went home.

~Sasusaku~

I sighed as I put my pink pyjama's with Sakura pattern and crawled into my soft comfortable bed, I'm so tired that I hope I will sleep like a baby tonight and he doesn't appear in my dream tonight even though I know he will appear always at same time in my dream.

~Sakura Dream~

I'm standing in the middle of a familiar room, but this time I'm not facing him like I'm used to in my previous dreams, tonight however he was standing behind me and embracing me tightly like he never want to let go.

"I will be there for you." Huh? Be here?

"Sakura... wait for me." He says as he kisses my neck slowly.

"How do you know my name?" I managed to ask him.

"I know everything more that your friend Ino know about you." He gently pick me up with his right hand behind my shoulder while his left hand under my knees, and he walk slowly to the king size bed, he sat gently on the edge of the bed with me on his lap. I had my head resting on his shoulder while his arms wrap around me, tightly.

"Who are you?" I asked him with my eyes closed enjoying the warmth of his body.

"It's the best for you to not know whom am I for now." I frowned, he not being fair at all.

"You said you know everything about me, so why can't I know anything about you? Now I can't even know your name?" for some odd reason I'm really enjoying myself being in his arms, i feel like all the fatigue that I've been feeling before this has disappear. Well it's not like you can feel any pain in your dreams anyway. But still not knowing anything about him makes me sad and disappoint, as if he can read my mind he smiles—no he smirk at the corner of his lip.

"My name is Sasuke, that's all I will tell you for now. If you want to know more about me I shall tell all about me once we meet. And Sakura in the morning your sore legs will heal." I raise an eyebrow.

"You mean this is not just a dream? Well if I think about it, if this is a dream the chances that I can see things so vividly is nearly impossible and I couldn't have felt things like warmth or pain..."

"You right Sakura, this is not a dream but another Dimension... Close your eyes it's time for you to return to your world." He not being fair, just as he say those words I feel light-headed and fall asleep.

~Sasusaku~

"Sakura wake up honey! It's time for school!" I woke up as I heard my mom voice from down stairs.

"I'm a wake Mom! Be right down in few!" I shout out from my room hoping my mother would have heard me.

"Sasuke..." I murmur quietly as I put on my school uniform that looks like a sailor uniform with a red neckerchief and black skirt, the collar on my blouse was a black sailor-style collar, and each of the short has my school emblem and my bottom was a pleated skirt that fall at mid-thigh so it's not too short and not too long. After brushing my hair I put on my favourite red headband, I wore little powder on my face along with a light lip gloss on my lips, now I'm ready to go. I had literally run down stairs and went to the kitchen greeting my Mother and Father kissing their cheeks. Skipping breakfast and grabbing my lunch box that my mom prepared and left the house.

Today is another beautiful day, the sun is shining brightly and the birds are singing, it's like nothing wrong can happen today.

"Sakura! Good morning!" greeted Ino.

"Good morning Ino!" I greeted her back.

We chat on many things and anything until we arrive at Konoha Academy a super prestigious school in many things such as academics, sports and many more. This school consist of elementary school, middle school and high school. At first glance this school seems as a super elite school that only people with lots of money can be accepted into the school but the real truth is only a talented person that will be accepted in this school, it doesn't matter if that person is rich or not. Everyone in this school will be at the same status that mean like no one is the rich or poor nor is the person is weak or strong – everyone is the same. But the school rules are really strict but as long as we follow the rules and avoid the unwanted things we will be fine.

"Did you have the 'dream' last night?" Ino ask me as we walk to the class room, I look at her a bit and nod my head a little.

"What did you see in your dream?"

We chat on many things and anything until we arrive at Konoha Academy a super prestigious school in many things such as academics, sports, arts and many more. This school consist of elementary school, middle school and high school.

At first glance this school seems as a super elite school that only people with lots of money can be accepted into the school but the real truth is only a talented person that will be accepted in this school, it doesn't matter if that person is rich or not. Everyone in this school will be at the same status that mean like no one is rich or poor nor is the person is weak or strong – everyone is the same. But the school rules are really strict but as long as we follow the rules and avoid the lure towards the unwanted things we will be fine.

"Did you have the 'dream' again last night?" Ino ask me as we walk to the class room, I look at her a bit and nod my head a little.

"What did you see in your dream?" Ino ask again, I think she is interested with my dreams.

"Well, this time we could talk to each other and I'm now somehow can remember everything that he said to me and he told me that we will meet soon." I said it in a low voice to make sure only Ino that can hear me.

"Tell me the detail!"

"Later, okay."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

And with that I open our class room door slowly.

つづく (Tsudzuku)


	3. Chapter Two : Labyrinth

Cherry, I AM a Vampire

(c) 1999 by Masashi Kishimoto

Thank you for my awesome Beta, Yuuki Zala! Thank you! Arigato! Xièxiè! Danke! gratias tibi!

Chapter two: Labyrinth

Sasuke P.O.V

"Is she the one?" my eternal rival and best friend , Uzumaki Naruto, the nine tail demon fox, asked me as we watched a certain pink haired girl as she talking to her blonde friend from a tree not far from her classroom, it's funny that both our best friends are blonde and they really loud-mouthed too.

"Yeah." I answered him simply.

"Ya know Sasuke, I think she too cheerful, innocent and well manner for your taste after all you are a cold-hearted, dark, quite, rude casanova vampire and a bastard on top of that she have to spend the rest of her life with you and your huge ego-ttebayo. Even though Mikoto baa-san told me that if most male uchiha is an ass but when they found their half they will be the most romantic and sweet guys you ever met each in their own way because the Uchiha Clan can feel love deeper than any other Clans, but still I can't imagine it that THE infamous Uchiha Sasuke goes soft, maybe now pigs can fly or worse the world most likely will be ending soon-ttebayo." I narrowed my eyes at his awful comment even though most of them are true but it's still hurt my huge pride.

"Thanks Dobe... but I'm not a womaniser as you had refer as casanova and I'm not that much of a jerk as you described me to be ." Even though my eyes are lock on Sakura I know the Dobe face is plaster with a grin.

"But it's true-ttebayo! I know you realize that you can seduce any women without even trying to! Hell all the Uchihas I know can make any woman melt only with single wink, are you guys sure that Uchiha doesn't have Incubus gene in your blood?" I looked at him with a frown on my face on the fact that he is questioning the purity of my Clan gene.

"Be quite Dobe, I can't hear her if you're talking beside my ear!" Naruto close his eyes and and sighed but nevertheless close his loud mouth. Once again we focus our hearing and vision sense to 'spying' our—my target.

Her laughing voice is making it hard for me to restrain myself to appear in front of her , I gluped at the thirst that I felt when I saw her white neck, I closed my eyes to control myself and when I feel like I have already calm down I open them again. She looks like she having fun talking with her friends ; there is a blonde girl and a black-straight haired guy and a funny guy with a bowl look like hair and a really thick eyebrows who had gone to hug her but she send him flying out of the window. As the bell ringings, she and her friends goes back to their seat. She really focus to what her teacher is teaching them, when the teacher asked who can answer the question on the chalk board, she raise her hand, I smirk proudly that my mate is really a smart person . The next class she had is music their teacher gave them a test and when it was Sakura and her blonde friend turn they started to sing a song, the song which is I believe the title is Harmonia, they sing and did a little dancing by moving their hands and legs in slow gentle manner, her voice is really soft and beautiful, I wish that she will sing a song for me and only me or maybe to our child or children in the future too. I once again closed my eyes enjoying hearing her singing voice, but Naruto misunderstood my action as if I was tired and need to rest.

"Ya know Sasuke, if you really can't take it anymore we can just call it a day or just take her already ttebayo!" he murmured

"You can go back if you want too Naruto, I want to stay a little bit more before I take her tonight." I sighed lowly, I knew that he gets bored easily and that he wants to go back as soon as possible to his wife arms.

"You… I can't do that, I had promised to Itachi that I will keep an eye on you in case you lose control and attack the poor girl."

"You know that I can never attack her Naruto! She is everything for me and you should know that, as you know how Hinata is your world to you."

"What ever you say Teme, what ever you say."

"Utsuratonkachi..."

~Sasusaku~

Night has finally come and I'm preparing myself for tonight because it may the last night that she will be in her world. A small part of me didn't want to take everything from her, I know that she is happy with her live right now, she has a warm and loving family and friends that want and always with her, I know she can never part with her world. I know I can give her unlimited and bottomless love but I know it's not enough to pay for everything she has with her currently in her world.

I focused my power and my eyes change into Mangekyou Sharingan. Sharingan which is my family kekkei genkai in other word is my Clan bloodline limit, it's a special abilities passed down genetically within the Clan. Within second I made my way to Sakura's House, with untrained eyes it looks like I just disappear into the airs but the truth is I had just move to fast, faster than the light itself.

In a blink I was already outside of Sakura bedroom, more specifically in her mini veranda. With a gentle push and her veranda door opened slowly and I made my way to her peaceful sleeping form. Her breath was slow, and I found that her sleeping face is cute and very kissable and very defenseless. Testing my theory I bend down and stop just a few inch from her lovely pink lip and I kissed her gently and slowly, when my lips had met with her I can feel the softness of her lips, few minute later I pull out and gently placed my hand into her right shoulder and shake her a little.

"Sakura, wake up." She mumble something and start moving and open her eyes slowly and blinking them a few times to make them focus, when she start to really waking up her eyes widen in shock seeing some one in her room.

"Who...?" I smirked at her confusion and once agian bend down to her but this time to hug her and feel her in my arms.

"We finally meet in this world Sakura...Do you know how long I wish too hug you like this?" I whispers to her slowly.

"Sasuke...?" she asked with a low and trembling voice.

"Yes—" I was cut of by her unexpected yell and let go of her to cover my sensitive ears. As soon as she calm down I heard a loud foot steps coming towards her room, not long her room door open revealing her parents that checking her condition and shocked to see me standing not far from her.

~Sasusaku~

"I can't believe is that 'Time' already." Said Sakura father, Haruno Kizashi. He sat in front of me with his wife, Haruno Mebuki at his left. While Sakura sat beside me on my right.

"You know?" I asked him seriously right after when Sakura parents found us or more likely caught us—I mean caught me.

"Was it Mikoto-sama and Fugaku-sama that send you here to get our daughter?" her mother asked me while looking at my eyes, from what I can see she was unconfortable with my presence here as I saw sweats on her forehead, I smirked at her nervousness.

"My Mother and Father doesn't have anything to do with my 'little' visit here." She give me a questioning look. I'm sure she didn't even know who I'm, well that is really because I hardly show my face around the castle .

"Who are you really? I mean you're not a massager, right?" so I was right after all, I smile a bit before answering her.

"I'm not a massager ma'am, my name is Uchiha Sasuke the second son of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha, who is the curent leader of the Uchiha Clan." I smirked at Kizashi and Mebuki paled face as they knew who I am.

"Oh My... I'm sorry your highness, I didn't know."

I simply nodded.

"hn."

"Can someone tell me what is going on here? If you haven't notice I'm really lost here." Suddenly Sakura began to talked after a quite a long time.

"Well, Sakura the truth is you are the mate of-" Kazashi start but got cut right away by Sakura.

"I'M WHAT? Why I have never heard anything about this before? And since when!?" i sighed lowly knowing this is not as easy as in the 'dream' because in 'dream' I can fully control her but not in the real world. Both Hizashi and Mebuki unable to find the right words to explain everything, so I took the liberty to explain it to her.

"You are my mate or in other terms my fiancé or what ever human call it. Sorry about that, trust me I already told you in your 'dream' but for some unneeded reason you can't seem to remember it but for some reason you can remember yesterday dream, right? Your parents aren't allowed to tell you for safety reasons since your birth." As I explain I saw from the corner of my eyes that both her parents wasn't in the living room anymore, well maybe both of them left to give us some privacy to talked.

"you are my fiancée? Since birth? There is no way I'm gonna get married with an old man in young man appearance!" she start slowly and snapped at the unbelievable supposition, what the hell? At what angle that I looked old!? Does this awesome handsome young face looked like an old man to her?!

"Who said I'm an old man? For your information I'm only one years older than you! It's not true that all vampire are ageless since we do ages until we found our mate and bonded with them that is when we stop and it's the same for our mates ." I told her about our, Vampire nature. Just because some books said that Vampires never age that doesn't mean it's true, because books are something that human made.

She looked at me with unbelievable looks like I'm some kind new species or something and thinking about something that I not sure what is it. "...why me?" she asked again with a puzzled expression.

"It's fate Sakura... it's not normal for a Vampire to be mated with a human but we are a different story, do you know the story about Indra and Nadeshiko?" she nodded a little and wait for me to continued.

"I'm the direct descendant and also the reincarnation of Indra while you are the reincarnation of Indra's wife, Uchiha Nadeshiko. After Indra vow he and his wife will always reincarnated every thousand years. We are the third reincarnation and before us is Uchiha Madara and Ume, but for some odd reason the two of them die before can be mated. If you found that my story is hard to believe, the flower mark above your breast is the prove and also so is this mark on my left hand." She startled when I had mention her flower mark and tried to cover the unseen mark with her hands and I showed her my black crescent moon mark on my left palm, she touch my palm softly to make sure that it's real not just cheap random tattoo.

"I thought those stories are just an old legend... my Mother said that this is my birth mark from my mother side family that only passed down by skip generation. This is kinda unbelievable... a Vampire? I never even imagine that Vampire do exist in this world..." I looked at her with a blank expression as she began to trembling a little bit, is she afraid of me? Or the fact that blood sucker that only exist in books is now in fornt of her.

"Well, to tell you the truth almost all people that took part at politic, business, medical, research, sportsman, law enforcer are Vampires but human never realize this because we pretty good at hiding the truth and because of the agreement between Vampire and Human a long time ago now both race can coexistence in this world." I said with stoic expression, she blink twice and then it hit her, she gasp and fall into silence for a few minutes before start again.

"So... I can never escape from this fate right ?" Still keeping my stoic expression I lean my body to her and push her down so that right now she was under me. She shocked and I can feel her body trembling even more, I smirked at this.

"Even if you can escape Sakura, I won't let you go because now that we can be together for real not in that dimension that we met in your dream." Her eyes widen and her mouth open and close a few times, she tried to say someting but it's hard.

"Sasuke... what are you doing... let me go..." she murmured lowly in threaten tone.

"No sakura, I won't let you go. You are my mate, I can do anything I want to you." I lean more so our face distance now one inch.

"SHAAANNNAAAROOOOO….I SAID... LET ME GO!"

つづく

Please Review :D


	4. Chapter Four: Only You

© 1999 by Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter three: Only you + Naruto Corner ~Tale of Married man~- prologue.

 _A/N: this chapter is un-beta so if there is or are many mistakes please tell me and I will change it as soon as I can. I can't contact my beta and feel really bad if I don't post is as soon as I can… and I don't know what should I do without my Beta… I as lost as a lost Hamster… and the worse is I forgot to post it here..._

Sasuke P.O.V

"SHAAANNNAAAROOOOO!" She roared and started to rain me with the punches. She a girl and yet she hit hard, is she even human? Well it's not even my place to comment about her race.

'Kuso.' I cursed if i get hit by her punches I know that one or two of my bone would be broke.

"What the hell? Are you trying to kill your own husband-soon-to-be!?" I roared back at her, I tried to making her stop by locking her arms around mine tightly.

"I never agree with this shit!" She begin to stuggled wanting to break free.

"But it's not for you to decide, like i told you this is fate." I held her even more tight than before, I'm afraid that if I do this I would end up breaking her porcelain arms.

"What about my fe—" She Muttered lowly. I frowned a little. Without thinking I grabbed her hand and pull her to me and warped my other hand around her shoulder and forcefully bite her on her smooth neckline. Slowly her sweet blood flowing to my mouth as I sucked her hard. I can feel that her struggling to break free but I keep my hand around her until I can't feel her struggling anymore and her body go limp.

'Shit, did I suck too much?' I let go of her neck licked the leftover blood and kissed the bit mark so it won't bleed again. When I looked up I saw Sakura fainted from blood lost, just to double checked I didn't killed my own mate, I put my ear on her chest and listening to her beautiful heart beats. I picked her up bridal style ready to take her to her room when suddenly her parents walked in to the room looking at both of us but mainly at the beautiful angle in my arms.

"What happened to her, Sasuke-sama?" Her mother asked me. At the Angel that passed out in my hand.

"She fine, I lost control awhile ago and sucked her blood but she will be fine." I muttered.

"I will bring her to her room. Kizashi-san, Mebuki-san please get some rest, I'll stay with her and don't worry I won't do anything that will hurt her physically and mentally." I continued and walked out of the living room leaving her parents speechless to her room in the second floor. Gently I put her on her pink bed and cover her with her also pink blanket to protected her from cold night.

'How many time already since the first time I watching her sleeping without knowing that I here with her showing her all those dream? Starting tonight I can finally show myself to her, to be together with her, to be my her side forever, to see her smiling face only for me, to protect her from those bastard that want her, to love her and never let her go again for forever and ever. I won't let those two thousand years of pain repeated itself again. This time for sure I will end this from where it started. Sakura I love you.'

~SasuSaku~

"Good morning to all student of Konoha Academy, today we have a sudden news so please all student and teachers gather at the Main hall." Said a random student on the speaker in front of the classroom.

"I wonder what happen?" asked my best friend, Ino.

"Don't know but maybe substitute teacher for History teacher and art teacher, you know since Asuma-sensei just get married with Kurenai-sensei." I Groaned lowly.

"Why you look like you not happy at all? I know you like Kurenai-sensei a lot but it doesn't mean that this new substitute teacher is bad and from what I heard this morning school gossip that substitute History teacher and art teacher are quiet handsome men! Can you believe it Sakura! Two eyes candy!" Said Ino with excitement. I wish you know the truth Ino, I wish you know…

"Whatever Ino! Let's go to the main hall! Or else we will get in to trouble…" The truth is I didn't want to go to Main hall at all because for some reason I had really bad felling about this and what Sasuke said to me this morning is still bothers me, what I know is he up to something. Now I'm one hundred percent sure that he is evil.

"Why you so gloomy today Sakura? Did something happened this morning?" I frowned a little but Ino still saw it and didn't asked anything and I grateful about it.

"I don't want to talk about it…" I Muttered.

~ **FLASHBACK** (earlier this morning) ~

'Yozora ni SAKURAnman no HANABI tsukami kirenai hakana sa wo KAREN ni tatsu nadeshiko no hana ni chikai wo tateru "Tsuyoku naru wa yo".' My phone alarm started to ringing, notifying me it's time to get up and start a new day.

I've tried to move to reach out my phone to dismiss the alarm but something holding me back and I can't move. My blanket not this heavy and I'm sure that I didn't have pet to sleep on me. I feel my blanket move and suddenly my phone stop ringing and my blanket hold me even tighter than before.

Wait… blanket is an object and there is NO WAY that it can move moreover hugging me from behind. Unwillingly I opened my eyes and start to roll over to see who the heck is on my bed! This is a single bed for God sake! It's too narrow for two people. I started to struggling to turn around but I can't. This person is strong, way more stronger than me.

"Stop moving Sakura… I'm trying to get some sleep here! It's still early you know." I froze, this voice… This deep manly voice… this beautiful deep manly voice… it's belong to Sasuke.

Then it hit me. Last night Sasuke drink my blood until I passed out but what is he doing in my room? In my bed!?

"Sasuke what are you doing here! Moveover let go of me NOW!" I Roared still trying to break free with a different intention now, I want to stay away from him as soon as possible.

"What is wrong with you woman! Last night when I lie down next to you and hugging you, you are moaning in your sleep and even lean closer to me!"

"What?! There is no way I would do that!" I countered, frowned a little. There is no way I would do that even though it felt nice when he hugging me, surprisingly his body is not cold at all like in the novels or movies but it's really warm and welcoming.

"If you don't believe me its fine, but I only telling you the truth." He shrugged and started to getting up and stretching his body and then it hit me again that this man, the one who slept on my bed without my permission and offhanded hugging me was only his pants on! Showing off his… ehem… muscular body, not too muscular but perfect in my eyes. Those six pack muscle around his stomach… I wish I could touch them.

"Like what you see?" He smirk at me, I snorted.

"You wish!" I glared at him trying to hide my little dirty mind.

"Even if you don't, I still enjoy your state right now." I blinked a few times before lowering my head and looked at my body, I shocked to see that right now I'm naked, half naked with only my underwear and blushed like there is no tomorrow.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME?!" I roared at him and trying to cover my body with blanket and thrown one of my pillow at him which is he easily avoid.

"I had to! I'm pretty sure that you didn't want to sleep on a little bloody shirt while I right behind you and smell that lovely aroma." I looked at him trying to process what just he said.

"Then why you had to take off my pants too!?" I frowned at him and he just shrugged.

"I feel like it." He simply answered me.

"Why you still here anyway?" I tried to calm down a little, I see no point to argue with him about things that he do.

"What? What is wrong being wanting to by my mate—wife side anyway?"

"I'm not your Wife!"

"Yet."

"Why you…"

"As soon as you're out from high school you will be an Uchiha in no time."

"WHAT!?"

"Oh by the way Sakura, from now on we're going to be together twenty-seven hours per seven days"

…

~ **FLASHBACK END** ~

"So as I'm saying because Asuma and Kurenai-sensei already married and temporary leave of absence for time being all 3rd years will get a substitute teacher." Said the headmaster, Senju Tsunade-sensei at the platform. some student groaned in disappointment because two from a few normal teachers is gone for awhile.

" For art teacher please welcome Deidara-sensei." She continued while pointed a long haired blonde teacher with some kind of half ponytail hairstyle that sat on the right at the platform not far from Tsunade-sensei. Half of girls population in the room screamed to get the substitute teacher attention and just like they wanted he gave them a charming smile, probably a charming smile because a far as I know all of them sigh in dreamy while I not even know what so great about this blonde substitute teacher.

"Yo! Nice to meet you all, Un! Just call me Dei-sensei or Deidara-sensei Let's do our best on art class Un? And remember art is explosion!" A lot of student cheered while I'm freeze didn't know what to do. This Teacher is a weird one.

"Isn't he such a hottie Sakura?" Whispered Ino.

"Ino stop! You have a boyfriend remember!" I whispered back to her.

"But it can't stop me from eyeing Deidara-sensei~." She whispered back dreamily. I sighed and pay attention to Tsunade-sensei again.

"Tha..thank you Deidara-sensei, now for History teacher please welcome Uchiha Sasuke-sensei."She said with a sweatdrop. And clap her hands once to move on to the next substitute teacher, which is by the way for some really familiar to me. Wait… did she just said Sasuke? As in that Sasuke? My eyes widen as I saw my fear come true. There he is, standing in the platform where Tsunade-sensei was standing with a smirked on his perfect face. All student population minus me cheered in joy by just looked at Sasuke smirking face, what would happen to this school if he smile? I rather not to think about it.

"Sakura! Sakura! Isn't Sasuke-sensei awesome! Just look at his purrfect face! And those onyx eyes is so beautiful! And look! He looking at us! Kyaaaaaaaa this is the best day ever!" She purred, I roll my eyes while keep my mouth shut and tried to not to looked at Sasuke.

"Really? I didn't realize it." I said with nonchalant tone and still not to looked at him.

"You should look ahead you know not to side! And right now he smirking at us! Kyaaa!."

"I..I'm better look the other way…" I muttered still trying to not looked at him.

"Did you said something?" She asked and didn't took her eyes of the new 'Teacher'.

"No, I don't." I muttered again for the nth time. Even without looking at him, I know Sasuke is looking at me with that evil smirked on his face! That Vampire! I know he planned this before hand.

"Thank you headmaster, My name is Uchiha Sasuke, your History substitute teacher. That is thank you."

つづく

-Naruto Corner ~Tale of Married man~- prologue.

My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I like are cup ramen and Ichiraku ramen but what I love the most is my lovely wife Hinata. I hate the three minutes that I have to wait after I put the hot water in my cup ramen. My hobby is to eat and compare cup ramens and last but not least My Dream, I didn't have to mantion it because it already came true. race half Vampire half fox demon. Even though I'm the Hokage of Vampire clan but for some odd reason I still doing labor job for my best friend and also rival, the Lord of all son, Uchiha Sasuke.

Well if I had to choose between doing paper works or doing labor job for Sasuke, Of course I choose the labor job! The reason is simple because sitting in my office all day is a pain! Day by day all I do is sign documens, listening to Shikamaru – my advicer tantrum about all troublesome things that he has to do but still I happy with my life right now, not only I achieved my dream to be Hokage but also I'm married to a wonderful women, Hyuuga Hinata—now Uzumaki Hinata. Doesn't 'Uzumaki' ring nicely with her name? Nothing can destroy my happiness now not even the laws that sometimes always looked at me with scary eyes.

つづく


End file.
